The Attempted Courtship of Leia Skywalker
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Leia has chased away every suitor sent her way. Prince Isolder of the Hapes Cluster will be no different. But she didn't count on him being so persistent. Besides she has a secret; okay two secrets. Chapter One replaced!
1. Plans

Disclaimer: Last I checked I was a female in her early twenties living on the East Coast of the United States and have never been west of the Mississippi River and have NEVER left the States. So I'm not George Lucas.

I have decided though to rewrite some of the books. They will fit in with the short stories I have written. This is a rewrite of The Courtship of Princess Leia.

One of the major differences is that Leia and Mon Mothma don't see eye-to-eye on some issues.

* * *

Oh and the Witches of Dathomir are not going to be in this but the future Queen of the Hapes Cluster is.

U am truly sorry but this is the REAL first chapter.

* * *

Leia stretched sleepily.

It had been a long night and she had just returned from a week long ambassadorial mission for the Republic to the Hapes Cluster.

Although the Republic didn't know that it was her.

A small body curled tightly against her.

She gently stroked the her small son's head.

"You missed me horribly didn't you?" she asked softly. "Well Mommy promises not to go away any time soon."

Her son, Bail, sighed contently next to her.

Carefully Leia slipped out of bed and knelt in meditation

She visited her favorite place: a river from Alderaan in a Nubian meadow with Tatooine's sky and the Spine Mountains from Eras.

It wasn't deep meditation because Bail was going to wake up soonish and want to be fed.

A beeping broke her concentration, scattering the images.

Leia sighed and then opened her eyes.

Bail was still sleeping, someone or something was banging around in the kitchen and the comm station was beeping.

Leia quickly climbed to her feet and made her way to the comm station.

She was mildly surprised to see Mon Mothma's face on the screen.

"Chancellor, how my I be of service?" Leia asked.

Mon looked a little flustered.

"Leia, I have been trying to reach you for the last few days. The Queen of the Hapes Cluster is going to arrive in three hours and her son wants to meet you."

Something crashed in the kitchen.

"I'll be in there in time to meet them." Leia said glancing in the direction of the kitchen.

"This is a very important meeting Leia, please show up."

The screen went blank.

Leia sighed then stood.

Ta'a Chume was rumored to be powerful and ruthless.

She didn't know anything about the Queen Mother's son Isolder except that he had personally captured the man responsible for his older brother's murder.

She headed back into her bedchamber and examined her formal clothing. Many of them no longer fit her properly, not that she minded.

Leia sighed and quickly dressed in her formal Jedi robes.

She undid her braid and brushed her hair. She then braided it in the manner of the Ashlans.

Next she placed her only necklace with jewels native to Alderaan around her neck.

She quickly applied white nail paint to her thumb nails.

She stared at her reflection.

_Have I forgotten a world?_ She asked herself.

She quickly put on Japor Snippet earrings and admired her reflection.

_Perfect._ She thought.

Now she represented both her parents people, her home world and her brother's.

She headed into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of fruit out of the fruit bowl on the small table.

"The Chancellor wants me to go with her to greet The Queen Mother of the Hapes Cluster. Could you look after Bail until I get back?" She asked the hooded being there.

The hooded being nodded and went back to organizing the kitchen.

Leia then left her small living quarters and headed for the nearest docking bay.

She noted that a certain ship was still missing from the bay and sighed softly.

_He'll be back soon._ She thought.

The ride to the landing platform was swift and uneventful.

Leia already missed Bail's presence, again.

Leia was surprised to see the Alderaanian Council there looking eager. She felt the hairs on her neck stand up.

_What do those pompous nobles want now? _She wondered.

Leia had nothing but contempt for the Alderaanian Council. They had tried to marry her off at every opportunity.

Fortunately for her many nobles weren't interested in marrying a woman that had renounced her royal position, was a trained Force User, outspoken or all three.

And those that had been interested in her she had frightened off.

Leia smiled at the memories and as she tugged on her Devotion Braid.

Finally a ship cut through Coruscant's sky and landed gracefully on the landing platform.

Many guards descended first; they were followed by a tall woman with graying red gold hair with a tall young man with blond hair.

Leia blinked.

It was the same young man that she had spoken with during her mission to the Hapes Cluster!

_I was speaking to the Heir of the Hapes Cluster?_

Leia had a sinking feeling that she knew what this was all about.

"Welcome to Coruscant." She heard Mon Mothma say.

She barely listened to the introductions until she felt the eyes of Ta'a Chume resting on her.

"So this is the girl my son fancies." She said coolly.

Leia froze.

_This isn't going to end well._

"It's an honor to meet you again." Isolder said bowing to her.

Leia bowed back.

* * *

"It's an honor to meet you again too, Your Highness." Leia said carefully.

Mon Mothma inwardly cringed as Leia paced the width of her office.

"Leia, please, this is a chance for greater stability." Mon pleaded.

"I am not interested in marrying Isolder. Besides, I am a Jedi." Leia said, tugging one of her braids.

"At least consider it." Mon begged.

Leia paused in her pacing.

"I repeat: I am not interested in marrying Isolder." Leia said through gritted teeth.

Mon fell back in her seat and sighed.

_I have to convince her to marry him. _She thought.

"Leia, please just consider it." Mon said.

Leia paused in her pacing to glare at Mon.

"What part of 'I am not interested in marrying Isolder' do you not understand?" Leia demanded.

Mon flinched.

"I am going home, you can come and see me when you have come to your senses." Leia said.

Mon watched as Leia then turned and left her Office.

_That could have gone better._ Mon thought sarcastically.

Leia stalked towards her speeder furious. Several people, seeing her angry expression got out of her way.

_They all think that they know what's best for me!_ She thought angrily _They think that I am some prize to be won! If they think I am going to marry Isolder just because they say I should then they are sorely mistaken._

"Princess!"

_Speak of the Sith._

Leia paused and waited for Isolder to walk up to her.

"I know that this must be quite a shock but I am sincere. I do wish for you to become my wife." Isolder said.

Leia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Prince Isolder, you have an excellent reputation. However I am very busy today." She said politely.

Isolder looked uncertain.

_Bet a woman has never turned him down before._

"Perhaps you can show me the sights of Coruscant tomorrow." Isolder said.

Leia turned the sentence over in her mind.

"I did tell my brother that I would take some of the children to the one of the zoos and show them some of the sights of Coruscant." Leia offered after several heartbeats.

Isolder look uncertain.

"Jedi children are no different than regular children." Leia told him.

"I'll meet you in the lobby of 500 Republica at 0830 hours." Leia told Isolder and walked away.

Leia sighed as she made her way back to her quarters inside of the Jedi Temple.

_Great, I just volunteered to show a guy I barely know some of the sights of Coruscant!_

She opened the door and was immediately swept into an embrace and a deep kiss.

"Han!" she cried once she was free of the kiss.

Han set her down on the couch.

"When did you get back? The Falcon wasn't in the Hanger when I got back." she asked

"I docked it elsewhere. Your friend tries to tinker with it if I park it in the Temple Hanger." he explained.

Leia frowned.

"You didn't mind last month that Ani was messing with your ship. In fact you asked him to check the hyperdrive. SO what's the real reason?"

Han sighed.

"I was told to dock elsewhere." Han said.

"Why?" Leia asked, confused.

"Didn't say why."

Leia sighed.

"it's going to be hard to get to Naboo with Bail unseen in nearly two weeks." She said.

Han put his arm around her.

"We'll figure it out sweetheart. Maybe Ani can take Bail to the Falcon on an alternative route."

As if on cue Ani appeared with Bail in his arms.

Han smiled broadly.

"Hey, how is my little man?" he asked as he took Bail from Ani.

Bail smiled. "Dada." he said.

Han grinned.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Leia asked as she pulled her boots off. "Yeah, I have to give a report that's going to last from 0700 to 1400." Han answered.

Leia groaned.

"What?" Han asked.

"I have another suitor and I agreed to show him some of Coruscant's sights tomorrow with some of the Jedi children." Leia explained.

"Who is he?" Han asked.

"Prince Isolder of the Hapes Cluster." She answered.

Han started to laugh until he saw the serious expression on Leia's face.

"You're not kidding." he said. "Man, this could get messy." Leia nodded. "You've got that right."

Bail looked at Leia and Leia stared into his bright gray eyes, a present from his Ashlan ancestors along with his silver hair. Her father said that it made him appear to be wise. Leia thought that it made him look odd.

"Well let's get lunch and go tell Luke what's going on." Leia said.

Luke nearly laughed when Leia told him about Isolder.

"This isn't a laughing matter Luke." Leia said.

"Maybe you should just tell them that you are already married." Luke said. "It certainly would take the pressure off of you to marry."

Leia fell back in her chair.

"I would either get pressured into getting a divorce or be forced into having my vows renewed in a ceremony befitting a princess." Leia said. "Besides they shouldn't be trying to marry me off."

Luke nodded in agreement.

"So you are still going to show him some of the sights tomorrow?' Han asked.

"I said I would, with some of the students." Leia said with a smile.

Leia woke early and prepared for the long day ahead of her.

She packed everything that they could possibly need.

Finally she made her way, with Bail, to the Jixton/Scifi quarters to pick up Ahsoka, Ailyn and Denis Jixton.

Ailyn shrieked when she saw Bail.

"Sorry," Ahsoka said as she straightened Denis's robes. "She asked all day yesterday for Bail and because I saw Han was back I knew you wanted to spend some time with him." She explained.

Leia nodded.

"I heard about yesterday." Ahsoka said, as she set up the triple hover stroller.

Leia sighed.

"I am almost tempted to tell them that I am married just to stop the Alderaanian Council from sending me more suitors." Leia admitted as she placed Bail in one of the seats and Ailyn in the one next to him

"Do you want to ride?" Ahsoka asked three year old Denis. Denis shook his head. Ahsoka sighed. "If you get tired let mommy know." Ahsoka said as she put Denis's cloak in the cargo hold of the hover stroller.

Leia took the helm of the stroller and walked down the hall with Ahsoka.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Leia asked Ahsoka. Ahsoka shook her head. "He would like to name the baby after your father but I already have an Anakin and I would like to name the little one after Master Plo or Master Ti. The problem is that there are grazers on Naboo called shaaks and the name Plo doesn't feel right."

"I am confidant that you will settle on a name, you did the same with Ailyn and Denis." Leia said. "Besides Annika is a good name."

Ahsoka smiled.

"I'll run it past Jix tonight." she said as they reached the dormitory.

Inside fifteen orphans stood, or were held, ready for their outing. Even the hover strollers were set up.

Leia smiled.

"Are you ready?" she asked. They nodded. "Okay, let's get going."

The children eagerly grabbed their cloaks and stood before Leia and Ahsoka.

"Three toddlers, six four year olds, two five year olds, one six year, and three eight year olds." Ahsoka said.

Leia turned to the being that stood in the corner. "Come with us, the more eyes the better." She said. The being moved out of the corner and observed as they placed the three toddlers in the hover strollers.

"Okay follow me." Leia said as she led the way out of the dormitory and to the Hanger.

Once in the Hanger she helped them board a shuttle bus.

"500 Republica." she told the droid pilot.

""Master Leia, why are we going to 500 Republica?" a twi'lek named Numa asked. "We are going to be picking up Prince Isolder of the Hapes Cluster." she said. "We are going to show him some of the sights of Coruscant." she explained.

The older children gasped.

"Because we will be with a prince you all need to be on your best behavior." Ahsoka said

The shuttle bus stopped at the entrance and Leia got out.

It didn't take her long to find Isolder.

He stood out like a sore thumb, surrounded by guards.

"Your Highness, we are ready and waiting." She said when she had approached him.

He turned and smiled.

"Lead the way Princess," he said.

Leia headed back to the shuttle bus with Isolder and his five guards in tow.

All of the children backed away from the shuttle bus entrance at the sight of the guards.

"Where to?" the pilot droid asked.

"The Republic Galactic Zoo." Leia said.

"Why there?" Isolder asked.

"I figured that there are many creatures that you haven't seen and it will be great for the children to see some of the creatures they might meet in the galaxy." Leia said.

"I doubt that the toddlers will remember this trip." Isolder said.

"I remember my mother, and she died shortly after I was born." Leia said. "I can even recall some Senate meetings including Palpatine declaring the Republic an Empire."

Isolder shifted. He had never met a woman in his life that had such a clear memory. It unnerved him but also it intrigued him.

Finally the shuttle bus arrived at the massive zoo.

"You do realize that we'll never be able to visit all of the animals?" Isolder asked as the disembarked. "I know," Leia said. "But the kids won't care." Ahsoka said as she gave Leia a hover stroller containing Ailyn and Bail.

They visited the felines of th galaxy at the request of Torg, a kaylan.

Bail whimpered when the Nexu hissed at them.

"My mother was nearly eaten by a nexu." Leia commented to the children. "Just before the First Battle of Geonosis, right?" Tera, a human asked. "That's correct Tera." Ahsoka said as she led the way to the smaller felines.

Inside a building Leia observed several Meer, small mammals native to a world that she couldn't pronounce.

They were quite cute and the children enjoyed putting their hands on the glass for the creatures to 'sniff'. Several of the meer threw themselves at the glass causing the children to shriek.

From there they traveled to an aquarium.

The children gasped at the sight of hundreds of thousands of fishes and other sea creatures. Leia smiled.

They joined a tour group and slowly made their way through the aquarium.

After the aquarium they left the zoo, much to the disappointed of the children.

They re-boarded their shuttle bus and headed for the CoCo District.

"What's here?" Isolder asked, curious. "Lunch." Leia answered.

The shuttle bus landed and parked in a space and Leia led the group of people out and into a nearby restaurant. A huge Besalisk turn when he heard the door chime.

"Leia, Ahsoka it's been too long." The besalisk said.

Leia smiled.

"Hello Dex." She said.

"Take a seat and I'll be with you in a moment." Dex said.

Leia and Ahsoka led the children to a large table in the back of the diner and began the process of settling everyone in.

Bail screamed, upset about his nap being interrupted and hungry.

Leia sighed as she placed him in one of the infant seats a waitress droid brought over.

"Lunch is coming," she told him.

A high pitched wail caused her to turn to see that Ailyn was also upset about something.

It took some time but soon they were all settled in. And the younger children were enjoying their sliders.

"So who's this?" Dex asked as he sat down.

"Dex this is Prince Isolder of the Hapes Cluster. Your Highness this is Dex an old friend of the Jedi." she said.

Dex laughed.

"Never had royalty in my diner before. Had Jedi, a few senators and maybe a criminal lord." Dex said thoughtfully.

"Why not take him to a fancy restaurant?" Dex asked. Leia laughed. "Could you imagine Ahsoka and I going to a fancy restaurant with eighteen children?" Dex laughed. "With lungs like those two have you would probably be asked to leave."

Isolder chuckled softly. It was an amusing image.

He was surprised that the lunch was delicious.

The children told Dex all about their day and Dex told them about some of his adventures in the Outer Rim and Wild Space.

One thing that puzzled Isolder is the cloaked being never sat down, let alone ate.

"I think we should head home." Ahsoka said. "I know all we visited was a zoo but the children are worn out and still need to go through their exercises."

"Let's visit the Peace Monument then head home." Leia suggested.

Ahsoka bit her lip.

"Alright." she said, stood and started to place the smaller children back in the hover strollers.

"Use the refresher." She told the older children.

She paid Dex and they boarded the shuttle bus.

"The Peace Monument." Ahsoka told the droid.

It was peaceful at the monument.

Leia sighed with relief.

It was going fine, until Leia's danger sense went off.

Se reached for her lightsaber and deflected several blaster bolts.

Leia would have given chase but panic had broken out.

The day got longer after that.

Leia viewed security holos and tried to determine who had been the target in the group. She came up empty handed.

Finally they were told that they could leave.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon." Leia told Isolder as the shuttle bus stopped at 500 Republica.

"It is fine. I learned a lot about you today and I look forward to getting to know you better." He said with a grin.

Leia mentally groaned.

"I'll see you later, your Highness." Leia said.

She made sure that all of them left before telling the droid to head back to the Temple.

Isolder paced in front of the Alderaanian Council.

"She won't let me court her! She's always bringing Jedi children with her or fellow knights. How can I convince her to marry me when we are never alone?"

"I think I know how you can win her affections." A grossly fat human said.

"What?" Isolder asked, curious.

"I had it arranged for Captain Solo to land his ship the Millennium Falcon a distance away from the Jedi Temple. In three days time she will be leaving to visit her family on Naboo. All you have to do is corner her before she leaves and commit an Honor Abduction." The hutt like human explained.

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Captured!

The PEN drive that contains this fic broke and might be broken for good. BLAST! But I have decided in the mean time to continue with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Leia sighed and deactivated her lightsaber.

"I'm still not back to where I was before I had Bail." Leia told Mara Kryze, her dueling partner.

Mara shrugged.

"My mother said that your body changes after you have a child." Mara said.

"This evening Han and I are going to take Bail to Naboo." Leia said, changing the subject.

Mara smiled wickedly.

"I bet you'll be happy to be rid of Isolder." Mara said.

Leia's smile matched Mara's.

"You have no idea." Leia replied.

xxxxxxx

Han whistled as he packed.

_Soon we'll be on our way out of this mess! _He thought.

Bail sat next to the open suitcase his gray eyes wide with curiosity.

"We are going on a trip. Mommy needs to get away for awhile."

"Ani come?" Bail asked.

Han shook his head.

"Ani need to make sure that the Temple stays safe." Han explained even though he was sure that it went right over his fifteen month old son's head.

Bail wiggled his way off the bed and toddled into the sitting area, Han followed.

"Ani come." Bail said.

Han entered the sitting area to see Ani on the couch untangling some wires. Bail stood beside him.

"Ani come." Bail repeated.

Ani shook his head.

"Ani come." Bail repeated more forcefully.

Ani stared at Bail and Bail started to cry.

"Ani come." He wailed.

The door opened and Han turned to see Leia.

Bail ran the best he could to his mother's side.

"Ani come!" He wailed again.

Leia knelt in front of her son.

"It's not time for Ani to take a vacation. Besides don't you want to tell Ani about all the fun you had when you get back?" She asked.

Bail stood still, trying to understand what his mother had told him.

"Ani needs to stay here. But he will take you to the Falcon."

Bail's eyes lit up.

"Ay come?" Bail asked.

Leia shook her head.

"Not this time, but you will have cousins to play with." Leia explained.

Bail frowned.

"Do you want to take a nap?" She asked.

Bail shook his head.

"Good because once we are finished packing we are leaving." Leia said.

xxxxxx

Isolder stood in the shadows with two of his guards waiting for Leia to appear so that he could take her.

Finally she appeared alone carrying two suitcases.

Isolder walked out of the shadows and approached her.

xxxxxx

Han sighed as he entered the hanger that the Falcon was docked in and frowned. The Falcon was gone.

Setting his two suitcases down he pulled out his commlink and punched in Leia's code.

No answer.

Han quickly picked the suitcases back up and hurried back to the speeder.

_Did she decide to fly the Falcon to the Temple? If so why didn't she comm me?_ Han wondered.

Han piloted his speeder back to the Jedi Temple confused.

The hanger was empty of everything except some fighters, a few speeders and an old freighter that seemed to belong to Ani and Ahsoka since they were the only ones that had fixed it up and kept it in tip top shape.

Han entered the Temple and promptly stopped the first first Jedi he saw.

"Sierra has Leia returned to the Temple?" He asked Sierra Lukas.

Sierra frowned.

"I saw her leave but I am not sure if she returned." She answered.

Han sighed and ran to his and Leia's quarters.

He found Ani showing Bail how to tell when something needed to be fixed.

"Is Leia here?" He asked.

Ani shook his head.

"Is Luke still in his meeting?"

Ani nodded.

Han growled in frustration.

xxxxxxxxxx

Luke left his meeting with Mon Mothma feeling satisfied.

"Good afternoon Master Skywalker." A oily voice said.

Luke sighed inwardly and turned to greet Threkin Horm.

"Good afternoon Lord Horm." Luke said politely.

Horm sneered.

"I was planning on telling you that I hoped your sister would enjoy her vacation on Naboo but I heard that she left the planet with Prince Isolder." Horm said in a falsely pleasant voice.

Luke fixed Horm with a piercing look.

"My sister would never just leave the planet without informing me." Luke said coolly.

With that Luke turned away from the despicable sight of Threkin Horm in his hoverchair and walked to his speeder.

xxxxxxx

Teneniel Djo sat staring out the window.

Soon her prince would come and take her to his planet where they would rule.

She had foreseen it.

xxxxxxx


	3. On the Trail

xxxxxxx

Luke hopped out of his speeder.

Something wasn't right. He could sense it.

He was half way across the hanger when his father entered.

"Did Han kick you out?" Luke asked, completely joking.

"Leia is missing along with the Falcon." His father said softly.

Luke felt the hairs on his neck stand up.

"Threkin Horm." Luke said softly.

Luke turned from his father and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tell Sierra to see if the Falcon left the planet and where it was headed. I'll be with Han." Luke said as he turned and headed for the Solo's quarters.

Luke found Han pacing the sitting area, Ahsoka and Jix sat on the couch, Bail sat between them.

"Han I think I know what happened to Leia. I believe that the Alderaanian Council talked Prince Isolder into an Honor Abduction and I also believe that he stole your ship." Luke explained.

Ahsoka gasped and Jix reached for his blaster.

"No one abducts my cousin." Jix said.

Han marched towards the door.

"I am going to kill him if he has taken not only my wife but my ship as well." Han growled.

Luke leaped in front of the door.

"We need to wait for Ani to return with confirmation that the Falcon has left Coruscant before we do anything." Luke said, restraining Han.

"I wish I hadn't insisted that Chewie go home. That scum bag would have thought twice before taking her." Han said fiercely.

"You believed that Chewie deserved to be with his family if you were going to start one yourself." Luke said.

The door opened to admit Sierra Lukas.

Luke and Han both stepped aside so she could enter.

"The Millennium Falcon left the system half an hour ago. No idea where it was headed though." She reported.

Han swore.

"I will tie that sleemo up with Ashlan lightwhips, activate them and then pull on the handles." Han vowed.

Luke shuddered at the mental image.

"Before we tie him up we need a plan and a ship." Jix said as he checked his blaster.

Luke nodded.

"I will meditate while you three put Bail to bed." Luke said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Luke turned to Sierra.

"Get your mother and Mara. Tell the what has transpired and to come here."

Sierra nodded and left.

Bail whimpered.

"Han, maybe you should have Bail go to Ahsoka and Jix's quarters so that we don't have to worry about moving him when we leave to get Leia." Luke commented.

Han hesitated but nodded.

Ahsoka picked up the toddler.

"Say good night to Uncle Luke." She said.

Bail waved.

xxxx

Leia opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was that she was on the Falcon. The second thing was that she had no memory of boarding the Falcon.

_Isolder!_ She thought.

"She wasn't supposed to wake for another two hours." A voice hissed.

xxxxx

Isolder knew something was wrong when Reneld entered the lounge with a scowling Leia.

"You will return me to Coruscant." Leia said in a tone that brokered little room for argument. "NOW!"

Isolder frowned.

"I am taking you to Agareah. They have Seers there that will be able to tell us about our reign." He informed her.

Leia scowled.

"My brother and Jix are going to find us and then you will be lucky if Jix doesn't shoot you first." Leia hissed.

"Who is Jix?" Isolder asked.

"A man that considers himself to be Luke and my cousin." Leia said. "He'll do almost anything for us." She explained.

Isolder leaned forward.

"They do not concern me. In fact they don't even know where we are going." Isolder said.

"Wanna bet?" Leia challenged.

xxxxx

Luke stepped into the Jixton/Sci-Fi quarters.

"Agareah," Luke announced. "Leia told me that they are headed for Agareah."

Jix stood with Han, blasters at their sides.

"Take the Twilight." Ahsoka said. "It's smaller then the Dream and less likely to draw attention."

Luke nodded.

"Let's go."

xxxxx

Twenty minutes later the trio had packed and retrieved R2.

Han had never flown in the Twilight before but he knew that it had been never been on a long flight in years.

"Don't worry Han, if the Twilight can make it to Naboo then it can make it to Agareah." Jix said calmly.

Luke sat down in the pilot's chair and Jix took the co pilot's chair.

Han held his breath as they got clearance to leave.

They broke orbit and set course for Agareah.

_We're coming Leia, we're coming._ Han thought.

xxxxx

On the Falcon Leia smiled.

Isolder didn't particularly like that smile.

xxxxxx


	4. Discovered

xxxxxx

Leia surveyed the hanger. It was quite large and had several ships docked in it. One was a familiar modified B-7 Light Freighter and another was a familiar G9 Rigger Freighter.

Leia felt a smile creep across her face.

It appeared as if someone from the Temple was here and perhaps the mysterious Anak and Mikayla.

_I wish I thought to bring the dagger they gave me. Then they might have tossed it._ Leia thought.

_Should I have told him from the start that I was already married? No, he might have had Han's death arranged._ She shivered at the thought.

The sight of a group of guards heading towards them brought her out of her thoughts.

"You will come with us. If you try to leave you will be stunned." The captain said.

Isolder nodded and the group followed the guards to lead him, Leia and his few guards to a waiting speeder.

xxxxxx

Teneniel Djo watched the small group of people in her Throne Room. She knew that her husband to be would arrive today and that he would have blond hair but so far the only blond people to land today were either already married, not really blond and not royally.

She sat straighter on her throne as she sensed more presences approaching.

The doors opened and in walked several of her guards with a man with blond hair, a woman with her medium length hair in three braids and three guards.

Her eyes fixed on the blond man in the group.

_It's him!_

She alighted from her throne and walked to the blond man.

"Are you a prince or a king?" she asked him.

The man stared at her.

"Are you a prince or a king?" she repeated.

"He's a prince that should be a king." The woman with the braids said.

Teneniel looked at the woman.

"Why do you say that?" She asked the woman.

"His society believes that men can't be trusted to make good decisions so woman rule." The woman explained. "Although some men are trusted above others."

Teneniel shook her head.

"Sounds almost backwards." She told the woman.

The woman nodded.

Teneniel smiled.

"May I have the pleasure of learning your name?" She asked the woman.

"I am Leia Skywalker, Jedi Knight."

Teneniel bowed.

"I have heard a lot about you." Teneniel told her.

She turned back to the prince.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Isolder milady." He said politely.

"Are engaged to be married?"

"Not engaged but hopefully soon." Isolder said looking at Leia.

"Not in this universe or any others that might exist!" Leia snapped

Teneniel noticed that three of her 'guests' were restraining two others. And must have been doing it for some time.

"Well, I am the second daughter, therefore my sister will rule with her husband. And I have foreseen that my husband would come today and that he would have blond hair." Teneniel explained.

Isolder's eyes widened.

"You mean . . . ." He trailed off.

"That we are to be married? Yes we must be married as soon as I speak to your mother." Teneniel stated.

Isolder looked as if he was about to faint.

"It is your destiny to marry me. Our children will make the Hapes Cluster great once more." Teneniel annouced.

The two men stopped struggling and smiled widely at each other.

xxxxx

The ride back to Coruscant was long because Teneniel Djo had to bring an escort and they had to arrange the ships in the hanger.

Leia smiled as she walked off the boarding ramp for the _Emerald Princess_ everyone was there even the Alderaanian Council and several Jedi.

Teneniel Djo walked up to Ta'a Chume.

"I will be marrying your son." Teneniel stated.

Ta'a Chume sneered.

"I highly doubt it." She stated.

Teneniel stared at her.

"I know what you did to your husband, your eldest son as well as Isolder's first love. You had them all killed because they were not strong enough in your opinion."

There was a stunned silence.

"Believe me when I say that you will be punished for your crimes." Teneneil stated before taking Isolder by the arm and leading him to Mon Mothma.

"Mama!" An excited voice cried out.

Leia turned in time to see Bail toddling towards her.

She smiled and walked over and picked him up. Ahsoka and Ani moved through the crowd and stood by Luke and Jix.

"Hello baby." She said holding him close.

Han walked over and ruffled Bail's hair.

Bail squealed and grabbed Han's hand.

Everyone was looking at them.

"Leia," Mon began. "Is there something you want to tell us?" She asked.

Leia smiled.

"Everyone this is my son Bail. He's mine by birth, I didn't adopt him." Leia stated.

"Who is his father?" Horm demanded, incredulous.

Han wrapped his arm around Leia's waist and smiled.

"We have been married for a little over two years." Leia explained.

"And you never said anything?" Someone demanded.

Leia smiled.

"It was none of your business and you never asked me how I felt about all those men that you tried to marry me too." Leia stated.

She turned to Luke and Jix.

"I want to go home. How about you guys?"

Luke nodded, Jix sighed, Ahsoka smiled and Han looked cheated.

"Wait!" Isolder called.

"Bring out her out!" He ordered.

Twenty minutes later a slab of carbonite was pushed off of the Hapes Cluster Royal Star Ship.

Leia felt a presence inside of it. It contained a Force Sensitive!

"We have held her for over a thousand years. I feel it is time for her to return home." Isolder stated.

The look on Luke's face was a cross between a child on Fete Week and when a child learns that the Tooth Angel isn't real.

Leia understood.

To have been frozen in carbonite that long . . . once unfrozen she would learn that everyone she had ever known was long dead and that her legacy was no doubt gone.

xxxxx

_Several days later . . ._

They had attended Isolder and Teneniel Djo's wedding and Isolder somehow got his hands on some rare parts and old droids. No doubt to appease Han and Jix.

Today was the day that Cilghal predicted that their mystery Jedi would wake up.

Luke sat with Kira Dasha and Cilghal around the sleeping Jedi Knight.

Finally she sat up and blinked several times.

"Where am I?" She asked, confusion radiated off of her.

"You are in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Luke explained.

She looked around.

"I was on my way to a world to settle a dispute." She said.

"What's your name?" Kira asked her.

"Corray Ly-pah, I am a Jedi Master and my race is Midian." Corray Ly-pah stated.

_That explains the alabaster skin, the the blood red lips and the onyx hair and eyes._ Luke thought.

"Why is the Temple so lifeless? Why is there a sense of pain and mourning in the air?" Corray asked.

"The Sith weren't as dead as the Jedi believed them to be. They hid themselves and then waited, moving pieces across the board waiting for the right moment to attack the Jedi and the Republic. That moment came twenty-six years ago. Jedi were cut down all across the galaxy. And when the majority were dead the Sith Master declared himself Emperor." Kira explained.

"He and his apprentice were killed four years ago. We have been restoring the Jedi Order ever since."

Corray sighed.

"I had nightmares of corridors of the Temple being littered with the bodies of younglings, padawans, knights and masters. But the nightmares always began in the Temple of Ashla/Bogde. Two young adult Ashlans standing among the carnage, their eyes filled with pain, sorrow and hatred. Their eyes say that we will pay for not heeding their call for help."

Corray laughed bitterly.

"The Sith must have gotten what they needed rather quickly because we believe them destroyed about twenty years before I went on my mission." She stated.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Corray, It hasn't been twenty-six years since you were frozen in carbonite. It's been about a thousand years." Luke stated.

"The Sith waited roughly a thousand years before striking. They took the Jedi completely by surprise. In the end only a handful were still alive." Kira said softly.

Corray stared at them in shock. "You mean . . . that everyone I know, all of my apprentices are dead! She asked.

Luke nodded.

Tears ran down Corray's cheeks.

"I should have never told the Council about the Blood Curses or Blood Oaths!" She cried. "Then they wouldn't have second guessed our friendship with them."

"They believed that the Sith wouldn't dare target the Ashlans and that they must have a different target." Luke explained.

"They said that the Sith wouldn't be stupid enough to attack the Ashlans because they would Curse them." Corray muttered. "They didn't Curse the Sith last time they destroyed their home because the war between the Jedi and Sith was between the Jedi and the Sith."

Corray Ly-pah sighed.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Kira Dasha, Jedi Knight." Kira inclined her head.

"I am Cilghal, a Healer." Cilghal introduced herself.

"And I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight." Luke said.

"Are you a descendant of Ashlans or are you Sippschaft?" Corray asked.

"I am a descendant of the two freighters that arrived at Eras after the slaughter." Luke explained.

"'The day an Ashlan joins the Jedi Order things shall occur whether you like it or not!'" Corray said suddenly.

Luke, Cilghal and Kira shared a concerned glance.

"'The Balancer will decide the Fate of the galaxy whether we like it or not!'" Corray said again.

"Who's the Balancer?" Luke asked.

"The Chosen One." Kira and Corray said at the same time.

Luke nodded. He had read about the Chosen One in the Temple Archives and some information hinted at the possibility that the Chosen One had been found but nothing solid. In fact if Luke didn't know any better some of the information had been erased, or moved elsewhere.

He had decided long ago hat he wasn't going to ask the few surviving Jedi about the identity of the Chosen One.

"If you don't wish to stay we will understand and provide you with the means to survive." Luke informed her.

"All I know is the ways of the Jedi. I would never survive." Corray whispered.

Luke looked at Kira who nodded.

"Then we welcome you back into the Jedi Order."

xxxxxxx


End file.
